Innocence
by XMoonLitShadowX
Summary: Running away was the only option.Don't look now, for my savior is a demon. Genesis/OC. New Summary. Hiatus, but only for a little bit.
1. Caught

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. .........But it's sad enough to say it.

Heyyylloo, it's moi, Moon! This fanfic came from the awesome-azz show 'Human Target'. Hehehehehe.....

Genesis : ...All you do is talk.

Me : Stop being so mean! . Or I'll set the fangirls on you...

Genesis : Hehe...Sorry? ^_^"

-unleashes my fangirlyness- Me : GET BACK HEREEE!!!

Btw, Moon is my OC (No, duh. I'm in the fanfic! hahaha XD)....sooo.......that's prolly teh only thing I own. (Besides the plot!!!!!!) ...Reno might also be a little brave in this XD

* * *

Innocence

___________________________________________Moon's POV_____________________________________________________

Innocence is one thing everyone uses. That one tweak in the line. Innocence was to not become my ally, but my enemy. Breathlessly, I continue to run down an alley, away from those Shin-Ra bastards that call themselves 'Turks'. The splash of a puddle and the echos of yells filled the alley. I hopped over a trash can, landing with cat-like grace, and continued to run. Filthy and polluted moonlight bathed the Sector Seven Slums. I thought I was finally free of those Shin-Ra Turks until I came to a dead end. Panic filtered through me. I turned around, seeing gigantic shadows pointing in one direction and more running filled the alley. I slowly backed up to the dirty wall. Three people then came into small section that was the dead end. "Hoho. Look here. We've fianlly caught the infamous Moon, on the run for three straight years from us," The girl Turk cackled.

"I will not join you, Shin-Ra lapdogs. Your history is bloodstained and I want nothing to do with it," I spat.

I raised my fists in defense, as a redheaded man came forth, holding an Electro-Mag Rod. I was ready, and the man launched himself at me, electricity bouncing from one end to another at the top. I dived down to the uneven pavement, planting my hands on the ground and kicked the Electro-Mag out of his hands. It flew into the air and fell to the ground with an echoing 'clank'. He narrowed his eyes before running at me. I moved out of the way without effort, tripping him. He yelped in suprise before tumbling into a pile of trash. I turned around only to be grabbed by the bald man and thrown to the ground. I let out a quiet cry of pain. I quickly recovered and punched the man in the jaw, which sent him reeling. Getting up, I slammed my foot down on his ribs, as the air left him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The girl then launched at me, hissing. I grabbed her arm and slammed my knee into her gut. She groaned in pain and fell to the ground. I let go and ran, faster and faster until I finally stopped in front of a run-down looking apartment. I slowly moved inside, climbing up the old and dusty stairs. I turned on the nearly burnt out bulb, as it lit up the old room. I would flee Midgar in the morning, and come back to my old home, Banora. I slowly crept into the ratty bed as it creaked under me. I turned off the bulb, swallowed back into darkness. Shadows rose from the musty moonlight. I was slowly comming closer to sleep, reassuring myself this would all be resolved.

I woke up to the dirty sunlight flooding through the window. I moved my black-auburn hair out of my pale face, getting up. I rubbed my dark chocolate eyes from sleep. I opened up the blinds, shielding my eyes from the brightness of the dirty sunlight. I felt a creak from one of the floorboards behind me and whirled around. There was the form of a man. Auburn hair glinting in the sunlight, mako-infused azure eyes staring at me, his perfect facial features pulled into a smirk. His red leather coat was reflecting sunlight. A vision of beauty personified into a scarlet perfection. He wore the symbol of Shin-Ra's SOLDIER. However, I was not fooled by his looks. I knew his motive.

"Let us not cause a commotion," His velvet voice purred. "Get. out." I snapped, my smooth voice cracked. My fist flew to punch him until he flung his arm out, stopping my arm. Twisting it around to behind my back he brought my back against his chest. My hand trembled. His smirk curled into a triumphant smile as he from his lips to my ear. "Now, come with me," He commanded. I saw a glint on something that looked similar to a syringe before stabbing it into my right arm. I threw my head back, and screamed. The syringe crawled its way through my veins. I felt myself fall to the ground, on my knees. My vision blurred, before obscuring into nothing. "Quiet down, no need for screaming," He purred. His voice echoed before I fell into nothing but blackness.

* * *

Hehe, how'd y'all like that for size? I thought that was hella gooooooooddddd. It was like eating gummyy woormmss!! Haha, but this is my first drama fic. I want an award. XD XD XD Just kidding, if I get enough reviews, my OC might come out alive! -is hit with gummy worm- AGHHHH!!!

Genesis : Just save me from this madness and review....-he continues to throw gummy worms at me-

Cliickkk the revieww button....or else...........YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY GUMMY WORMS OR COOKIES! -runs away to secret stash-


	2. Little Monsters

Dissssclaiimmmerrr : I don't own Genesis or FFVII. Dambnabbit. My mind told me I owned Genesis...Kidding (Failed attempt at humor XD)

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back. Just a small shout out right here : Thank You to Dark Assassin, Mity, Joey A.M., and TornAngelWings for being the first four to review! Woohoo! -throws cookies and gummy worms to them from secret stash- Happy, Happy! Yayyyyy!!! XD -coughs- Sorry...anyways..off we go!

And, yes, yes, a slight change in attitude for Moon. Because, EVERYONE has an attitude change when Hojo's here. XD XD XD Oh, and the ever awesome "You Spoony Bard!" line shall appear. Long live the Spoony Bard, Edward Chris von Muir! And the tasty Genesis....-giggles quietly-

* * *

Little Monsters

* * *

Nothing. Nothing but pain. I wanted to get up and run, but something bound me to where I was. It was dark, exept for the small, light that kept the place illuminated, but only achieved in giving it an eerie glow. "Hmm...fascinating. She can even withstand more Mako that those worthless people they call SOLDIERS," A vicious tone spat. Another excruciating pain racked my body. The only difference was that I screamed. "Quiet!" That same voice snapped. I felt a slap sting the place where a sharp object had entered my arm. My eyes watered as I swallowed the scream, afraid something worse would happen. I flexed my pale hand into a fist, until my knuckles turned whiter than my own skin. I felt myself being released suddenly and shoved off from where I was. I landed in a heap on the floor, my black-auburn hair covering my face. I repeatedly blinked over and over again, until my vision was clear. Only this time, it was much more clearer. I could see every small detail of the room, every dust particle that danced in the air. I looked at my hands, like they were something else. Every small detail visible as well. A frightened espression latched onto my face. I looked into the small, dusty mirror. Every inch of my face of was fine, but one detail changed. My eye color had changed completely. From the dark chocolate brown it had always been since the day I was born, was now the palest shade of a grey-green color. My trembling hand raised slowly to my eye, before falling at my side. I turned around to be faced with a skinny and frail man. I could not make out his face, as he was too far engulfed into the shadows. He wore a long, white, lab coat. Rage added to adrienaline.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" I screamed.

"Nothing. But I give you a wonderful compliment. You've made a delightful test subject," Mechanical laughter filled the room as he stepped closer.

"YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" I screamed and pulled out a dagger, made from the finest of blades, with small inscriptions on it.

I launched myself straight at him, wanting to let him wither in pain as repayment to what he had done. I pierced his arm with the blade, leaving a bloody rip in the flawless lab coat. He screamed and fell, withering in pain. "Feel my pain," I laughed quietly, insane rage telling me to finish him off. I raised the dagger, as it glinted in the dim light. My arm fell, the blade wanting to run straight through him. That was, before something sharp plunged into my right arm. My hand lost its grip on the dagger, and it fell. It landed millermeters away from the filthy scientist. My mouth was left agape. Staggering up, I grabbed hold of a small table containting sharp tools. It flipped over and fell, scraping me and leaving multiple lacerations. I staggered out slowly, drops of blood splattering on the floor. I limped out, and pulled the door open before slamming it. I slugged along the halls, people staring at me like I was some sort of freak of nature. My right hand was twitching with every step I took. I felt immobile and stopped as more excruciating pain filled my entire body, more painful than the first. I fell to the floor, a small crowd gathering. I began to scream, as the pain was too much. I grabbed at the small syringe that was lodged into my arm and pulled on it. It came out and it rolled across the floor. More pain. I screamed again and my back arched as pain zig-zagged through my body. That was when the people around me changed into horrifying monsters. "NO! BACK OFF! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I was screaming, holding my arm out in front, trying to protect myself. They came closer. "NO, PLEASE! SPARE ME!" Even more pain was piled into my body as my voice cracked and felt myself roll onto my side, sobbing. My hands were in weak fists by my head. "Leave me alone........I don't want to die.." I cried, seeing a crimson flash before everything went black. I was always afraid of people I loved would turn to monsters. Always afraid of monsters under the bed and in the closet.

I woke up in a bright, but dull room. Afternoon light flooded in through the window, encased by red curtains. The room was not as greatly furnished as what I had thought. Truth be told, Shin-Ra should treat their lapdogs better. I rubbed my arm, waiting for the increasing pain. No pain. I looked at my arms and legs, looking for any signs of the hell I endured. None. Was it all a dream? Nope, just keep wishing on that shooting star. The door suddenly creaked open. There stood that miracle in red leather. Looks can be deceiving. "Hn. You're awake," He mummbled quietly. I narrowed my eyes. He walked over to me with arrogance, pride, and grace. "I can help you, if you wish," He asked.

"I don't want any help from any of you Shin-Ra bastards," I snapped.

"You're very welcome for Curing you," Was his reply.

My cheeks heated slightly to a faint pink and looked away. He smirked._ Stupid, arrogant, bastard,_ I thought bitterly. With one quick movement, I was halfway across the room until he caught up to me, and grabbed my wrist before slamming me into the wall. I winced. He pressed his masculine body to my body. "I will need a favor in return," He smirked in my ear.

"Arrogant, SOLDIER bastard," I slammed my knee into his abdomen before grabbing his I.D. card. _That spoony bard thinks he can charm me. Well, he should get his goddess-damned head checked._ I growled internally. He was momentarily stunned. "...Son of a bitch," He rubbed his abdomen. He ran after me in a mad dash. I rounded a corner, before jumping into a lift, seconds before the doors closed. I was taking labored breaths, clutching the rails that lined the walls. The lift stopped at an almost empty floor. I walked out before trying to find a certain office. I found the office I was looking for. I tried to open it but obviously, it was locked. "Huh, I really should know better," I scolded myself quietly. Seconds later, I kicked the door down. All the lights were out, but I found my way easily through the darkness. I found a midly cluttered desk and found the chair, feeling around for a laptop. My hand bumped into what I was looking for. A small smile spread through my face, but that was short lived as I turned the laptop on and plugged in a USB port, intending to download every little bit of Shin-Ra's SOLDIER program. _These bastards will pay, expecially Mr. Director Lazard. _I proclaimed. I skipped through the files, until it landed on a familiar face.

A man no older than 20 was displayed on the computer, a happy expression painted his face. Brown-auburn, messy hair that always covered his indigo eyes was finally parted to show them. Tears welled in my eyes. Under his picture were black letters that clearly read "Deceased". To confirm who it was, I looked at the name. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read the name carefully, taking it all in. Archer Lumarent. My one and only brother who enrolled in SOLDIER, as it was his life-long dream. 5 years had passed, as I continued to think he was alive. They didn't even tell me. "...Those...bastards...took..away...my only...brother..." Tears plopped against the mahogany desk. They were as audible as a pin dropping. I grabbed the USB port, shoving it somewhere in a pocket. I grabbed the laptop and threw it against the floor. "SELF-CONTIOUSE BASTARDS!" I screamed.

* * *

Adults have said that monsters don't exist. But, to put their child at ease, every night they would check under the beds and in the closet. Always reassuring them that no scary monsters would come. I would always stay afraid. No matter how many times someone checked for monsters. Those monsters were SOLDIERS. For they had no real emotion.

* * *

Hey, heyy! Well? how'd yall like zzatt, ehhh? XD I personally think this is my writing at its best! (I THINK.) Anyways, if more reviews start rakin' in, I'll uppppdatteee! And, make sure you review, for Genesis plushies shall be distributed! WOOHOO!! -throws them in the airrr-

Genesis : ...You would think those things were voodoo dolls....

Me : SHUT UPP!!! .

Zack : Oh please, oh please, review....

Me : GET BACK HERE YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!! -chases them both off-


	3. The Little Updater Chapter!

Disclaimer : How many times do I need to say I don't own FFVII or any of its charries? -sighs-

* * *

Shin-Ra Cats and Rouge Mice

* * *

I wept silently on the floor; the loss of my brother too much to bear. The laptop was now a mechanical mess on the floor, nothing but gears and what-not. To think that I thought Archer wouldn't answer my letters. My obnoxious sobs eased as I wiped my seemingly colorless eyes. Muffled crashes followed by barked orders filled the silent room on the other side of the walls. My legs felt unstable, as I caught myself after attempting to get up by grabbing hold of the desk. The door was then knocked off its hinges, splinters littering the floor as the door came down with a _**THUD**_. At the head of the 4 defending SOLDIERS was that red leather man. _That bard probably knew I was here. _I grimaced. He pointed a scarlet-gloved finger at me, motioning for them to get me. Muttering something quickly, my hand waved to the room. A wall of fire followed. They all immediately stopped, the flames licking at their uniforms. However, the fire did not spread. It was only to hold them off. "Useless bastards..." The auburn haired man barked, running through the flames, unharmed. Panicked, I backed up toward the large window that gave a large overview of the city. The drop was also a long way down. Without a second thought, I slammed my body against the glass, and felt wind rush through me as I fell. As I looked up once more, I saw the auburn-haired man smirking down on me. I grabbed hold of the next ledge, scraping my hands badly and swung through the next balconey window, showering glass everywhere. A sharp pain came from my shoulder.

* * *

Aloha! It's me, Moon! What you just saw is a preview (or a possible for chap. 3...) of Chapter Threeeee!! My lazy arse can't write...guuhhh...-coughs- Excuse me. Anyways, this could be a possble plot for chapter three (as said before...) but I want the _**public**_ opinion. And, if you didn't like it, here are some possible solutions. And these plots will NOT follow thru with the paragraph above.

The Plots : 

1) Moon goes ahead and lights Lazard's office on fiirrree! (Pyroomaniaaa XD)

2) Escapes, and goes to the Black Awakening HQ. (Black Awakening, or B.A. is our own Anti-Shinra group. It is large but the four in command are: Kaiden Black, Amina Cole, Brett Tiernan & Natsuki Erlon) (They were all created by Roxy, the other one on this account XD)

3)She jumps out the window, landing in the office 2-4 stories below. That office belongs to Roxy, V.P. of Shin-Ra. (Yesh, she's in here XD)

4) SHOWDOWN-HOEDOWN! Between Mr. Shampoo (Sephiroth)

5) Something horror-movie-scene-y XD

6) BLLLOOOOOOD. Hahha.

7) Genesis + other SOLDIERS burst into Roxy's office, looking for me. (This goes along with option 3)

8) Come up with your own plots! (I mean it.)

Welll, take a second look at those plots. Number 8 is for people who have their own plots along, floating in Plotland. Sorry, crappy joke XD But, on a serious note..I need the plots and opinions! Thanx!


End file.
